


An Absence of Cats

by alternatealto



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dominance, M/M, Mention of House/Cuddy, Mention of Wilson/Sam, NC-17;, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternatealto/pseuds/alternatealto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mice are having a damned good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Absence of Cats

 

 

God, this was _perfect_. 

Wilson had been in one of his dominant moods tonight, so not long after they’d both ripped their clothes off House found himself on his back with the other man’s weight pressing down on him.  Both his arms were stretched above his head, Wilson holding them there with his right hand while his left pulled and twisted one of House’s nipples to a perfect tension, his lips crushing his lover’s and his tongue firmly declaring ownership of his partner’s mouth. 

House had wanted this, wanted _exactly_ this.  And somehow, Wilson always knew. 

He arched and groaned as Wilson’s fingers pinched him precisely the way he liked it, and Wilson growled into his mouth and leaned over harder,  rubbing his thigh slowly against House’s groin in a way that emphasized House’s submission and Wilson’s control.  House groaned again, the sound sliding up into a wailing moan, promptly swallowed by Wilson’s greedy throat.  

Oh, god, so good.  And any minute now . . . 

Wilson pulled his mouth away and stared down at him with the fierce, almost angry look House loved when they were together like this. 

“Shut up,” he ordered, as he started to shift position.  “I don’t want to hear anything out of you, okay?  And leave your hands where they are.  Move them, or make a noise, and I stop.  Do you understand me?” 

He had just enough sense left to nod instead of speaking.  Wilson’s eyes narrowed, and his predatory smile made House’s heart bump harder against his rib cage.  He drew a deep breath and closed his eyes as Wilson released him.  This was going to be difficult, but oh, so worth it in the end. 

If he could get there. 

At least he hadn’t been told he wasn’t allowed to _move_ , and that was good, because he’d never have made it.  He was touched and stroked, pinched and bitten and sucked, caressed and nibbled, squeezed, pressed, kissed and embraced.   Wilson’s mouth was hot on his skin and his fingers were moving lightly, so lightly that he shivered and felt chilled until the warm weight of the other man comforted him as the sharp teeth reminded him who he belonged to. 

He clenched his jaw until he heard his teeth creaking, interlaced his fingers into a knot, and focused on breathing short, hard breaths through his nose and keeping his hands exactly where they were.  It was already almost more than he could do, and Wilson was working his way down his body toward the moment of truth.   He went rigid when Wilson’s mouth just barely brushed the lightest kiss against his aching cock.  He wanted to moan; he wanted to yowl with pleasure when Wilson’s tongue stroked up him, hot, quivering against the good spot; he wanted to reach down, grab his lover’s head and force his length into Wilson’s mouth when the other man’s lips parted and took him in.  Instead, he bit his own lips and gasped and panted, and his body writhed and bucked and twisted and all but fucking _danced_ for Wilson. 

Wilson stopped. 

No – _no_ , he was _sure_ he hadn’t made any sound.  His hands were still above his head, he’d been _doing_ it, dammit, doing exactly what he’d been told.  He raised his head to look at the other man pleadingly.  Why – ? 

“It’s okay,” Wilson soothed.  “It wasn’t you.  You’ve been good, House.  You’ve been so good I’m going to fuck you, all right?” 

Oh.  Oh, _yes_.  _More_ than all right.  But . . .   He questioned Wilson desperately with his eyes, and the other man leaned down to kiss him softly. 

“You can make all the noise you want – once I’m inside you,” he assured House, and the combination of tenderness and threat in his tone made House’s eyes close involuntarily as a wave of lust and anticipation washed through him. 

Lying still, and _keeping_ still, as Wilson prepared him with gentle firmness, was only possible because now he could bury his mouth in the pillow and cry out silently as Wilson’s slippery fingers probed and stroked and teased.  The bastard was taking his time, drawing it out, knowing that House was slowly going insane with need and frustration and deliberately making it harder and harder for him to keep control.  But finally, _finally_ , he felt Wilson shift on the bed, and then there was the sweet, hot pressure he craved, pushing him open wider, and wider still, around the thick shaft sliding gradually into him.  All the way in. 

“Now,” Wilson crooned in his ear, “let me know.  Let me hear how much you want this, House.  Tell me.” 

“God, _Wilson . . . !_ ”  The name was a loud cry.  “Wilson, _yes_ , I need this, do it, fuck me . . .  Fuck me.  Fuck me, fuck me, fuckmefuckme _fuckme_ . . .”  He didn’t need to be quiet any more, didn’t need even to pretend to control himself now, as the steady rocking thrusts fell into time with his pleading chant and Wilson’s hand slipped around to grip him.  “God, so good, _more_ , fuck me, _take me . . .”_  The head of Wilson’s cock raked over his sweet spot again and again, the throbs of pleasure so intense he finally lost all hope of being able to speak and simply groaned and sobbed with it as he was driven closer and closer to the edge – and then, suddenly, it was over the falls in one glorious, wild rush of bliss and need and pure unadulterated ecstasy, Wilson laughing and sobbing with him as they found their release together.

 * * * * *

 

“God, that was good,”Wilson said at last into the silence that followed their frenzy.  “It’s _always_ so good.” 

“Yeah.”  House stretched and rolled onto his side.  “But you’ve got to watch it with those teeth of yours.  One of these times you’re going to mark me so she can’t help seeing it.” 

“Says the man who kissed me so hard he split my lip last time.” 

“Guess we both need to be careful.” 

“Yeah.” 

They lay still, afterglow warm all around them.  Wilson had his arm around House; subtly, House shifted a little to lean back more snugly against him.  

He had almost dozed off when Wilson murmured, as if to himself, “This works so well.  Why now?  Why did we have to . . . ?” 

_Because,_ House thought, _you always like it better when you’re cheating.  And I always like it better when it’s you._

“Because we’re both mendacious dirtbags,” he answered, softly. 

“Yeah.” 

There was a pause, and Wilson’s hand moved caressingly over House’s chest.  “Is this going to . . . cause you problems with her later tonight?” 

“There’s always the little blue pills,” House replied lightly, but something in his tone came out a bit flat, and Wilson’s hand stopped moving. 

“Do . . . do you think we should stop?  Stop this?” 

“Of _course_ we should,” House responded, his voice suddenly savage.  “We both _know_ that.  We say it every time, but we don’t stop.  We can’t.” 

“Because it’s so much better this way.” 

“Because we’re both cowards.” 

Wilson was silent for a moment.  Then, “Do you think they . . . they’ll figure it out?”  

“Not if we keep being careful.  And you know if Sam ever caught on, she’d be gone like a shot.” 

“I thought that was something you’d want,” Wilson replied, a little bitterly. 

“Of course not.” 

“But . . . but you hate Sam.” 

A sudden surge of anger rushed through House, and he turned to glare at the other man.  “Yeah, but if she leaves you, then the only person left for you to cheat on is me.” 

Wilson blinked, then glanced down.  “That was . . . cruel, House.” 

“I notice you’re not denying it.” 

Wilson rolled over onto his back, his face turned away.  A moment’s silence, and then –  “I wish . . .” he said, softly. 

“Yeah,” House replied.  “Me, too.”

 


End file.
